


Frosted Love

by dogsatthedisco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsatthedisco/pseuds/dogsatthedisco
Summary: Luna and Rolf trek on a snowy adventure that reveals toasty feelings between the two of them.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Kudos: 10





	Frosted Love

It was the dead of night. Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood were huddled together like penguins in the dangerously frigid Frostland Forest.

Most witches and wizards knew of the Forestland Forest, but few ever ventured there. Its deathly freezing temperatures and unusual features, such as fire mirages, winds that would knock people off of their feet, and snow that would burn holes through whatever it touched made it far too risky for common exploration. Because of this, Rolf had cast numerous charms over the two of them, but they still had to dress like they were modeling snowballs to stand a chance against the cold. Not an inch of Luna's beautiful, long blonde hair was visible underneath her knitted rainbow hat. Even her glassy blue eyes were hidden under a pair of heavily tinted goggles.

The pair trudged through ankle-deep snow in silence. Rolf never spoke much. Instead of smooth-talking government officials and sneaking in places where he shouldn't be like his grandfather Newt, Rolf loved getting lost in books and imagining magical creatures that didn't exist. He preferred to be curled under a tree so he could draw or stare up at the night sky and stars when the sun was down.

"I think we're almost there," Rolf murmured, then nearly tripped over a root above ground. He regained his balance and squinted at his wand, which was floating a few feet in front of him and pointing straight ahead. "The wand says we're still north."

"We're definitely almost there!" Luna said, trailing a few feet behind him. "I can't see very well because of the snow, but I can feel the energies of winter sprites all around us!" Luna, despite shivering and cold, was as happy as ever. She was smiling softly underneath her pink scarf. With Rolf, Luna always felt like she could go on any adventure with him. That was why it was so easy for Rolf to convince her to join him on this expedition through the forest.

To Luna, Rolf was different than other people. When she was at Hogwarts, she felt strong bonds with different people from all different houses, but Luna couldn't find a word or explanation for how she felt when she was with Rolf. When they were traveling to the Frostland Forest, (where it was cold but not deathly cold like in the actual forest) they had huddled together for warmth at points and Luna had enjoyed that more than she expected. Her fingers had brushed against his multiple times, and when they were close she could feel his breath blowing softly onto her cheeks. Those times were so intimate, and Luna had wanted to stay in that position forever. Traveling together was an exciting adventure that had Luna's heart rate up for a multitude of reasons.

And if Luna's heart wasn't beating fast enough because of Rolf's sparkling hazel eyes, her heart rate definitely shot up when Rolf suddenly yelled and crouched down, tunneling into the snow like a mole. "Duck!" He shouted underneath the snow, and Luna had little time to react as a fireball shot past her head, so close she felt the heat from it warm her for a few seconds. Luna lowered herself quickly, her eyes scanning around for whatever the fireball thrower was. She saw it - a small, wispy silver creature. It was translucent like a ghost, had no face, and was carrying a lantern that was nearly the size of itself.

"A hinkypunk!" Rolf whispered, and memories of Professor Lupin's third-year Defense Against The Dark Arts class flooded back to Luna. She remembered it was one of the class' favorites because of how innocent it looked. It carried a lantern to lead travelers such as themselves astray and then would brutally wound them. She also remembered Professor Lupin saying that it would make piercing shrieks and throw fireballs when approached.

Like it was cued in, the hinkypunk howled above the wind and Luna had to cover her ears to keep her eardrums from shattering. "Yes, I remember them from class!" She called back to her partner over the loud shrieks of the wispy creature. Rolf didn't respond back, he was reaching around for something around him. Luna could hear him muttering to himself, and she wondered what the problem was. 

"Blast, I dropped my wand!" Rolf shouted to her, then gasped as a fireball closely missed him. Through her snow-coated goggles, Luna could see a gloved finger point a few feet away from where they were hidden in the snow.

"Luna, can you blast it away?" Rolf called, and Luna was suddenly very aware of the wand that was stuffed in the pocket of her coat. She pulled it out, feeling the smooth wood and the small pieces of deadly snow blowing on it. She'd have to be quick or her wand would disintegrate just like Rolf's, abandoned and helpless against the dangerous crystals. Brushing a few pieces of snow off of her wand, Luna thought hard back to when she first had the hinkypunk lesson. "Do the spell _lumos_ _duo_!" Rolf yelled, and Luna looked up to see the hinkypunk preparing another fireball.

It was like a little version of the Battle of Hogwarts all over again. Luna stood up from her snow fort and yelled _"_ _lumos_ _duo_! _"_ A bright, blinding light much like _lumos_ jetted out of her wand. The hinkypunk instantly froze and crystallized when the spell hit it, its little feathery arms stuck out in different directions. _"_ _Bombarda_ _!"_ Luna cried again, and the creature shattered in the explosion, sending refractions of rainbow light that fell softly to the ground like rose petals. Luna's hand shook with intensity and she looked over at Rolf, who had climbed out of his snowbank, breathless.

"That was fantastic!" Rolf exclaimed, hopping over the heaping piles of snow. He enwrapped her in a hug, and Luna yelped in surprise. "Really, fantastic..." he said, trailing off. He pulled away, looking at her face closely. Luna instantly froze with how close the two of them were. She blushed beneath her scarf and squeezed underneath his arms to escape him. "Thank you," she said, stuffing her wand back into her pocket. "Say, do you think your wand is alright?" She asked, looking over to where Rolf pointed earlier. She knew that his wand was somewhere in the snow, most likely being sizzled into nothingness because of the deadly snow.

Rolf gave a hearty laugh. "Absolutely not!" He trudged through the snow to where he had hidden for cover and crouched down, turning his head back and forth and moving snow out of the way. "This snow is famous for leaving nothing in its path. Thank Merlin we have these protective charms on us or we'd be dust. Ah," he breathed and pulled out a glowing orange skeleton-like object. "This is my phoenix feather core," he said, then watched in dismay as the feather disintegrated into his hand. "This _was_ my phoenix feather core."

"How terrible," Luna said, trotting over and peeking in Rolf's gloved hand. Small and tiny black specs with little sparkles sat in his hand. "I suppose you'll have to go to a wand shop when we get back."

"With all of the eleven-year-olds," Rolf joked, then flipped over his hand and let the remains of his wand fall into the snow. "I'll be the oldest one ever."

"You still act like an eleven-year-old!" Luna laughed. Rolf shook his head and chuckled with her, and Luna could feel his breath on her nose. That's when she realized how close they were. Luna was suddenly very aware of her own breathing, and neither of them were talking. The wind howled softly in her ears and she could hear Rolf breathing quickly underneath it.

Luna looked up into Rolf's eyes and saw him doing the same with her. She wasn't sure this was even happening. Perhaps they had died under the hands of the hinkypunk and this was heaven. "Hey..." Rolf whispered, his lip curling upward. Luna nearly froze in fear when she felt her hand become encased in Rolf's gloved hand. Small flurries of snow fluttered like butterflies onto his hat making his appearance seem even more gentle than he already was.

A snowy owl swooped in dramatically like it was walking onto a stage interrupting their intimate moment. Rolf pulled away in surprise. The owl squawked, flapping its wings at the two of them like it disproved of affection. "Blimey!" Rolf cried, stepping toward it slowly with his eyes huge. "Look at its wings!"

"Look at its whole body!" Luna whispered in awe as the bird flapped its wings, happy for the attention. Instead of white, soft, and feathered wings, this type of snowy owl had wings entirely made out of ice that sparkled when light reflected off of it.

"It must have been an adaptation," Rolf said, now standing next to Luna and gazing up at the majestic owl. "The little guy and his population evolved to survive in the harsh environment."

"You're probably right," Luna hummed. She turned to look at Rolf, admiring his side-profile even if it was covered extensively in winter gear. The owl hooted again, flapping its wings and taking off. Luna turned her glassy gaze back to the bird and watched it fly away. "Thank you, Rolf. That owl was enough to make this whole trip worth it."

"You made it worth it," Rolf whispered and Luna nearly gasped. Blood rushed through her body and tingled her fingers and toes. She turned her head away from him in embarrassment and covered her face. "You're as sweet as a chocolate frog!" she gaped.

"I actually have one in my pocket," Rolf snickered. Luna turned back to him in astonishment and watched curiously as the man pulled out the clear wrapping of the frog out of a pocket in his coat. Of course, he brought a chocolate frog to the Frostland Forest. He held it out, grinning like a little kid. "Here. Have it. Maybe you'll get my grandfather on the card."

Luna took the frog from his hand. The frog came to life inside the clear package, its little legs moving up and down as if it was stretching after a nap. "I'll eat it when we find a place to stop," Luna said, tossing the package between her hands. Jolts of love and warmth shot through her so strong that she could have taken off her heavy clothing and still would have been as toasty as a marshmallow over a fire. This was really, truly, the best trip. "Let's go."

"Let's," Rolf murmured, smiling at her fondly. His hand found Luna's again, and the pair trotted off again. Out of the earshot of the two travelers, a group of owls were clustered together, hooting, as if they were singing for them. If only they knew they knew they would be a couple in two months, or married only two years later. It may have been dark, three in the morning and freezing, but Luna wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
